Adventures of Awesomeknight/Talonjay and the Metal Beasts
Clone got out of his ship. "Can you get my Padawan out from the back?" he said. Awesomeknight was silent. "Fine, I'll do it." Clone reached to a wall in the side. It flung open, and a kid came out carrying a sack and wearing robes. "Before we go to Talonjay," Awesomeknight said "You will need a disguise. Do you have any?" Clone touched a button of a bracelet on his wrist. He was now in metal armor, and the kid was dressed as a dwarf. "And now," Awesomeknight continued "Do you have any way to get to places quicker? Talonjay is far south from here." Clone used his bracelet again. They were in Talonjay. "Before we get you a new vessel, you'll need a new food supply." Awesomeknight threw a small sack of golden coins to Clone. "Use them wisely." he said. Clone started walking to the market place. Awesomeknight went to the dock to buy a ship. "What will you have?" Awesomeknight looked at all the boats. He spotted a beautiful one. The walls of the captain's quarters were painted blue. The sail of the boat was earth and sand blue checkered with a crown in the middle. It was the crest of Morcia. In the front of the boat was a might green dragon head. "I'll have that one." Awesomeknight said. He pointed at the dragon-headed boat. "Okay, that'll be 234 coins." the dock owner said. Awesomeknight got the exact amount of coins. Clone was back. "Here's the boat," Awesomeknight said. Clone look at it amazed. Then Awesomeknight got the scroll and crystal ball out. "Hello," he wrote. Someone answered back. "Greetings," it said. "I am Prisinorzero, and you are?" "Awesomeknight," he answered. "No, you can't be! What year is it?" "1334, June 19th." "Oh no.. The Daleks are coming!" "The whats?" Awesomeknight looked around, he saw a metal beast. Suddenly magic beams came out of each of them. "I heard that the wizard Archard is supposed to be where you are." said the scroll. Awesomeknight tried to hit one of the metal beasts with his sword. It did no damage. He ran to Archard after he spotted him. "Get a boat!" the old wizard cried. Awesomeknight and Clone started running towards the boat, but a metal beast got in front of them. "Exterminate!" it yelled. It had an annoying accent. It was about to shoot them, but then an archer shot its eye. It couldn't see. It started spinning. Awesomeknight and Clone got on the boat, and sailed away. "I thought you were going to get me a ship!" Clone said. "This is a ship!" Awesomeknight answered. "No, it's a boat!" "Does this get written for people to know what happened here in the later days?" "Yes." "Doesn't that mean someone can get you back?" "Well, I don't know." Suddenly a blue flash zapped. Four other warriors in white armor were there. They grabbed Clone. Then all of them were gone, even the kid. Awesomeknight sailed back to Talonjay. All the metal beasts were destroyed. He bought a horse, and rode back to Aldendan, waiting for the next adventure to come. Category:By Awesomeknight1234 Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight Category:Fantasy